


The 26th Letter

by hellyeahtrafalgarlaw



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellyeahtrafalgarlaw/pseuds/hellyeahtrafalgarlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> There are only 26 letters to tell you how much I love you, Hinata Hyuuga<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 26th Letter

_Dear Hinata-hime,_

 

_Did you know that there are only twenty-six letters in the alphabet? And that every word in the English language is a combination of those twenty-six letters?_

 

_Do you know what that means?_

 

_That means that I only have twenty-six letters to describe the way your lavender eyes remind me of the moon on a cloudless night. That means that I only have twenty-six letters to go on and on about how your voice sounds prettier than all the music in the world to me. That means that I only have twenty-six letters to appreciate the way that your smile, your true smile: the wide, lopsided grin you throw me whenever we’re alone makes me feel like the luckiest guy in all of Konoha._

 

_That means I only have twenty-six letters to describe the high I feel when you look at me like I’m the most important person you know and that every word that comes out of my mouth isn't idiotic or annoying, but actually worth listening to. That means I only have twenty-six letters to explain the tremors that course through my very being when you tell me how safe you feel when your hand is in mine. That means I only have twenty-six letters to give the beautiful woman you have become the full respect and adoration she deserves._

 

_That means I only have twenty-six letters to describe the countless nights I spent wide awake, thinking back on how you almost died for my well-being and thanking whoever it was in the heavens who decided to let you spend a little more time with me. That means that I only have twenty-six letters to tell you about the many friends I have annoyed with my lovesick sighs and glazed over expression because I just couldn't get you out of my head. That means that I only have twenty-six letters to talk about the times that I would act goofier than usual to cheer you up, tripping over my own two feet and singing off-key at the top of my lungs to make you smile, because I'd rather have you laugh at me than have you cry._

 

_That means that I only have twenty-six letters to tell you how much I love you, Hinata Hyuuga._

 

_Forever yours,_

_Naruto_

 

Hinata sunk to the ground, not even attempting to hold back the tears that streamed down her face. She looked over the letter again, the familiar handwriting becoming blurrier and blurrier the harder she cried. Naruto had been gone for months on a mission in Suna, but every single week, without fail, he would send her a typical Naruto-style letter, complete with praising words and an "I love you" in every line.

 

"Stop crying" She said aloud, scolding herself as she wiped at her tears. "Naruto-kun wouldn't want to see you cry."

 

Hinata pulled herself up and straightened her shoulders, her grip on the letter firm yet loving. She looked down at the paper one last time, the blank ink now slightly smudged because of her tears. She tenderly caressed the name at the bottom of the page, then folded it up. Hinata walked upstairs and into the room Naruto and her shared, stopping at the door to take in her ruffled side of the bed and his crisp, un-slept in side. She went to her bedside drawer and opened it, pulling out a small, worn treasure box, a childish drawing of a frog painted on the cover. She opened it, other letters tumbling out of their confinement. She glanced over the others, a smile tugging at her lips as she recounted late nights spent rereading them. Hinata carefully laid down the most recent letter and leaned back to admire the plethora of love-filled notes she had received.

 

"This is Naruto-kun's twenty-sixth letter" She realized, smiling at the poetic irony of the situation. She carefully shut the lid and held the twenty-six love letters close to her heart as she laid down in bed and closed her eyes, dreaming about the day Naruto finally comes home.


End file.
